dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Chun Ji
Perfil: *'Nombre:' 천지 / Chun Jithumb|261px *'Nombre real:' 이찬희 / Lee Chan Hee. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Modelo,Actor,MC *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 05-Octubre-1993 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.73cm *'Peso:' 53kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo del Zodiaco:'Libra *'Agencia de talentos:' T.O.P Media Programas de TV *'2010: '''Making the Artist Season 1 *'2010:' Road to Japan *'2011:' 1000 Songs Challenge *'2011:' Making the Artist Season 2 *'2011:Weekly Idol *'''2012: Teen Top Secret Island. *'2012:' Chunji in Hidden Track Romance. *'2012: 'Weekly Idol *'2012:' Exploration of Gerdens. *'2012:' Miss & Mr Idol (con Ricky & Niel ) *'2012: '''Teen Top Rising 100% *'2012: Teen Top & 100% Rising Brothers *'''2013: Star King *'2013: '''Beatles code 2 *'2013:' Weekly Idol *'2013:' 1000 Songs Challenge *'2013:' VITAMIN Dramas *I Am Legend (SBS, 2010) ''cameo con Teen Top Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' Teen Top *'Especialidad:' Imitaciones. *'Hobbies:' Rompecabezas, leer. *'Deporte favorito: '''baloncesto *'Educación:' Seongji High School, Hanyang University. *'Chica Ideal:' Que tenga los ojos grandes, pelo ondulado y largo, que lo quiera, y, lo más importante, que sea sincera y pura. *'Comida favorita:' Carne. *'Lema:' No hay que darnos por vencido, no nos volvamos arrogantes. *'Modelo a Seguir:' Chris Brown. *'Color Favorito:' Negro y blanco *'Le gusta: 'Mirar peliculas *'Religion:'Cristiano *Chunji también es conocido como ''Power voice. *Es la imágen y el visual del grupo. *Tiene una voz muy dulce, parecida a la del cantante R&b Chris Brown. *Sus ojos grandes y brillantes, su nariz alta y sus labios de cereza. El Miembro de Teen Top a cargo de la buena apariencia es Chunji y se llama "YeolGulNam"; que es un neologismo que significa ‘’mucho más bonito que las niñas’’. *Tiene una perforación en cada oreja. *Es apodado rey de los espejos. *Su audición para ingresar en Teen Top fue privada. *Su peliculas favoritas son Secret de Jay Chou y High School Musical . *Sus números favoritos son 1,3,5 y 7. *Tiene mucha confianza en sí mismo y los gestos "sexys" se le dan bien. *Tiene una manía a la hora de cantar, nivela las notas con el dedo índice. *Tiene abdominales marcados. *Es el más popular entre las chicas. *Es el único del grupo que en un principio no le tenía vergüenza a las cámaras. *Le gusta todo tipo de frutas, excepto las que parecen melones. *En una entrevista de Japón le preguntaron cual fue el momento más feliz de su vida, a lo cual respondió que fue el momento del debut de Teen Top. *En un ensayo para M!CountDown se golpeó con el micrófono en la cabeza. *Comparte habitación con Ricky. *Sustituyó a Jang Hyun en una presentación en vivo de Sunny Hill, en la canción "The Grasshopper Song". *En un programa de televisión reveló su hooby de cuando estaba en su época de estudiante. "Le gustaba mirar a las chicas". Por lo cual Lee Joon de MBLAQ dijo que está bien para la edad que tenía. *Su estación favorita es el invierno. *Cuando una persona conocida o alguien que conoce al instante le pregunta por alguien de su grupo, él revela cualquier cosa, sea privada o no. *Tiene una reacción automática cuando tocas sus hombros. *Le pueden caber 100 won en su nariz. *El primer disco que Chunji compró fue uno de Park Hyoshin. *El día de su graduación, Chunji accidentalmente se tiro harina encima. *Durante una firma de autógrafos de Teen Top alguien gritó "Hey, Guapo" y Chunji alzo la vista. *Tenía un celular color rosa pálido con un sticker de Hello Kitty. *Le gusta mucho resolver puzzles, en especial los de 1000 piezas. *Para el especial navideño del programa Music Bank bailó "Loving U" haciendo el papel de HyoRin de Sistar junto a Donghyun de Boyfriend, Zelo de B.A.P y Yook Sung Jae de BTOB. *Fue escogido como el 7º idol más paternal. *Le gustaría aprender a tocar el piano. *Declaró a una revista que si se ganara la lotería le daría la mitad a sus padres y a los niños de Corea. *En una entrevista de Japón se les preguntó a los miembros de Teen Top quién es el más fiable y todos respondieron Chunji. *Minwoo de 100% lo eligió como su integrante favorito de Teen Top. *Chunji decidió cantar ¨Goodbye my love¨ de Park Hyo Shin, porque le recuerda a su primer amor cuando estava en 1er año de la escuela secundaria, pero tuvieron que romper cuando él se convirtió en trainee. Luego dijó que nunca se besaron. *ChunJi y L.Joe tardan 2 horas arreglandose. *Chunji suele encerrarse en el baño para jugar con su celular. *Es la versión masculina de DaMi, ex-integrante de EXID. *Tiene un cierto parecido al cantante Nichkhun del grupo 2PM y a Kevin del grupo U-Kiss. *Dijo que despues de la gira “2013 Teen Top No.1 Asia Tour” le gustaría viajar, ir a otro país y experimentar las diferentes culturas Enlaces *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial Galeria Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KPresentador